Legend of the Keyblade Wielder
by Twi-kun
Summary: KHfantasy version. References to some fairy tales will be placed here and there. Main character is Sora. I hope you enjoy!


The Legend of the Key Wielder 

**Various Pairings will be used, some slash, some femslash, some het.**

**If you have a problem with any, please do not read. It is also an AU story, so yes… umm… be prepared! Sora is the main character at the beginning.**

A rising sun shot light throughout the island trees, waking a boy slowly causing the youth slowly open his eyes as he rolled over. The boy sighed and closed his eyes again, slowly smiling and yearning to sleep again. A tough wind blew towards the boy, as if nature itself wanted the boy to be awakened. He gave out a low moan.

The boy opened his stunning blue eyes, ran a hand through his brown hair, and sighed a large sigh. He sat up and continued to push himself up into a standing position. His shoulders slumped and his head was low. He had just gotten to sleep not three hours before that annoying sun and wind awoke him. He gazed at the sandy beaches, then up a little to the rolling waves. He immediately blushed as he saw a redhead waving to him. The girl on the beach stood out in the fresh sun. The wind blew her hair into her perfect smile.

The brunette turned away and began walking home. He knew this would torture him now as well as later, but it was the only way to not end up stuttering. Before he got fifteen feet, a silver haired, slightly older, youth stepped in front of him.

"Sora," the taller boy said softly.

The brown haired boy named Sora let his eyes wander up the taller male's body until his eyes met mint-colored eyes. These eyes, narrower than his own, were soft but had a hidden, mischievous twinkle in them. "Morning, Riku…"

Riku smiled more of a smirk, he had been with Sora the entire night. The two had discussed the now lonely redhead on the beach for hours. The brunette couldn't catch a break when he would talk to Riku about the girl. "So," the taller one began, "I heard from you last night you'd do anything to get Kairi. How far would you go to do that anything?"

"Across the world!" defended Sora. The brunette pouted and reddened in annoyance. Riku acted as if he hadn't heard that enough, but he would satisfy him one last time. "I would go anywhere, anytime, in any danger for her."

Riku beamed upon hearing this and rustled his friend's overly messy hair. Sora groaned. He was being treated like a kid again. There was only a year difference between the boys, but it was enough to make Riku act rather cocky. "Sora, I like you."

"Eew…" Sora muttered. "We're both guys."

Riku rolled his mint-colored eyes and removed his black gloved hand from the boy's hair. "Sora, I know that. I meant as a friend, stupid."

Riku opened his mouth to speak and Sora simply heard silence even as the older boy was visibly chuckling. Sora became pale, his eyes lost their brilliance in color. A strong wind blew and knocked the brunette over; the boy closed his eyes loosely. On the ground, Sora became cold and shivered to try to regenerate warmth.

"Sora! Sora, come to your senses."

Sora's eyes opened at the sudden voice. It was young, child-like, and that of a girl. He rose now filled with warmth. The voice comforted him somehow. Before him stood a young girl in a simple white dress. She has eyes that melted him on the inside, just as Kairi could do.

"Sora, please, we need you." The girl nodded, a serious expression was spread across her pale face. "I'm a witch. My name is Namine. I am not meaning to hurt you, but I will besides my intent. I am sorry, Sora, but you must go find and save us all. Especially if you ever want to see Kairi again, you must free our bodies."

Sora blinked and stared at the girl. "Free bodies? Who? What did you do with Kairi?" he inquired, his voice rising in the end. "If she's hurt, I will never forgive you!"

Namine lowered her head; blonde hair fell into her eyes. She held a sketchpad up and a roughly but clearly drawn picture was drawn on it. It was of Kairi. "Saving her comes last. I wish you luck, Keyblade Wielder."

Before the brunette could speak, he felt light again. This time it was in a positive way, he smiled and felt himself cheer up. His confidence rose and then Namine spoke again.

"Which value is that of greatest importance to you now?"

"Being strong enough to save Kairi." Sora beamed, thinking of how he might be strong enough to talk to Kairi if he could save her. He crossed his arms and cocked his head towards Namine's light. The two were in a dark place, sand still beneath Sora's feet. Light surrounded Namine and Sora, making them beacons in the dark. "Yea… definitely strength." He agreed with himself.

"Then you will rather attack than defend or use magic from a distance? Very well." Namine closed her eyes and began to whisper. She lowered her head.

Sora began to become nervous. He had just met this girl surrounded by light, and now he was talking freely about Kairi. "Hey, what are you--."

A new light began to shine. A light from the sky opened up; Sora's head jerked up, his arms unfolded and he stepped back a step. His light followed him, and the fresh light released a giant key. This key fell down in a flash of light, landing upright in the sandy ground. Sora stared at it, waiting for it to move, and then at Namine. "What's going on?"

"You are the wielder of the key. The key to saving lives. Take it in your hand, and give it a swing. It will feel light as air, but crash down with a strong force depending on your heart. I told you, Keyblade Wielder Sora, you will be saving us all."

Sora stepped forward, his arm extended itself and he felt cold metal despite wearing gloves as his hand wrapped around the handle of this unusual shaped weapon. The brunette plucked the key from the sand and gave it a test. He slashed with it. Once. Twice. Three times before he smiled with confidence. "No problem! Send me home, I'll rescue Kairi."

The witch shook her head. Sora tilted his head at this. She began speaking, "No. You must travel to the other worlds, saving them all. Locking the shadows from returning. If you do not, the world you and your friends live in will one day face the same darkness."

"Darkness…? Like the night?"

"Like death. Shadows will crawl and form into beings as they steal the hearts of others. Those others will then become Heartless as well as the Shadows. Your life will depend on your journey. You must not give up, Sora! Save us all! Be kind to those who share your form, but be fierce to those who lack hearts and reside in darkness."

Before Sora could nod, the witch before him disappeared. "Namine? Namine! Wait, I'm not done here!" he cried out. "Kairi, Riku, I need you!" he screamed, hoping against all odds that the two would appear beside him. The darkness lifted, and the key disappeared as well. He found himself on a cobblestone circle. He was surrounded by people, both young and old, but not Kairi nor Riku. He was no longer on his island.


End file.
